<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Long Time Coming by ifwegettherebysunset</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22778938">Long Time Coming</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifwegettherebysunset/pseuds/ifwegettherebysunset'>ifwegettherebysunset</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Friendship Brigade, Marriage Proposal, post-dsod</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:34:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>696</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22778938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifwegettherebysunset/pseuds/ifwegettherebysunset</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Téa earns a spot in Japanese theatre. Everyone wants to celebrate.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mazaki Anzu | Tea Gardner/Mutou Yuugi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Long Time Coming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i don't know why i'm suddenly writing this ship??????</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They all collide in the middle of the terminal like they're back in high school.</p><p>"Welcome back!" Joey crows right in her ear.</p><p>"Congrats on the job!" Ryou adds at her right.</p><p>"Seriously!" Tristan says at her left. "That's a high-end place!"</p><p>Téa's eyes are misty. "Thanks, guys." It's weird seeing more Japanese than English on the signs and announcement boards. "I'm <em>starving</em>."</p><p>Tristan and Joey of course shout agreement and lead the way to baggage claim.</p><p>Yugi nudges her. "I'm glad you're back."</p><p>Téa smiles. "It's not Broadway, but it'll be great experience."</p><p>"Let's not talk about you leaving!" Ryou chides, "You just got here!"</p><p>"Right."</p><p>Up ahead, Joey cries "<em>Aha</em>!" and soon he and Tristan are rolling Téa's pink suitcase over. "Still the same one."</p><p>Téa laughs. "Broken handle and all."</p><p>Tristan insists on carrying it. After the cramped flight, Téa's not about to say no. Instead, she takes Yugi's hand. He smiles at her.</p><p>"It'll be nice to sleep in the same room this time," she jokes.</p><p>"Definitely."</p><hr/><p>They can't stay together longer than two hours. Ryou has his studies, Tristan and Joey have jobs.</p><p>So Téa breathes everything in. The food court hasn't changed a bit; their table is still there, and they still have the same ice cream. The only thing missing is Duke. His game's taken off; he's in Europe.</p><p>They don't talk so much as ramble at each other in a way no one outside their circle could understand. Téa's made some friends from art school, but it's not like this. It's staggering how much she's missed it.</p><p>But time is short.</p><p>"Aw man," Joey says too soon, "I gotta go."</p><p>"Me too," Tristan groans.</p><p>They all stand. Téa takes a second to center herself.</p><p>"I hope we can meet again soon," she says.</p><p>"Hopefully," Joey says, but he doesn't look optimistic.</p><p>Téa stops a few steps from their table. "Then, I guess..."</p><p>Ryou tilts his head. "Are you okay?"</p><p>"Yeah. Yeah, I'm good. Hey, Yugi? Can I ask you a question?"</p><p>Yugi's brow furrows. "Sure."</p><p>Téa takes his hand and is very glad she chose jeans. It makes getting on one knee a lot easier.</p><p>Joey and Tristan yell. Ryou gasps. Yugi gapes on a near-purple blush.</p><p>"I wanted to do this in private," Téa says, willing herself to stop shaking. "But since we all have to separate for a while...I hope you don't mind if I ask you now."</p><p>Yugi smacks a hand over his mouth.</p><p>"When I left, I knew we'd be okay," she says. "Somehow, that's what really convinced me instead of all the near-death experiences." Yugi chokes a laugh. "You are the kindest, most genuine person I've ever met, and you're my best friend. So, um."</p><p>Shit, she's crying. She had a whole damn speech!</p><p>"Yeah. Yugi, will you marry me?"</p><p>Yugi's crying too. He can only nod. Their friends, and a crowd of bystanders, cheer.</p><p>Amid the noise, Téa reaches into her bag for the ring box. She wipes her eyes. "I kinda need your left hand."</p><p>"Oh!" Yugi croaks, taking his hand from his mouth, "S-sorry."</p><p>They laugh like idiots, and it takes both of them to get the ring on Yugi's finger. The second it's on, Téa scoops him up and spins him around. He clutches her tight under renewed applause.</p><p>"You beat me to it," he murmurs when he's back on his feet. "Yours—I kinda hid it in my desk. A while ago."</p><p>Téa touches their foreheads. "Exchange speeches later?"</p><p>Yugi beams. "Definitely."</p><p>Tristan snatches them into a hug. He's sobbing loudly. "I'm so happy for you guys!"</p><p>"Me too!" Ryou says.</p><p>Joey wraps his arms around as many of them as he can. "It's about damn time! That's it! I don't care! We're celebrating right now!"</p><p>"You have to be responsible," Ryou says.</p><p>"My best friends are gettin' <em>married</em>! My co-worker owes me anyway! C'mon, drinks on me!"</p><p>"Didn't know you had money," Tristan drawls.</p><p>"'Ey!"</p><p>Téa drags Yugi out of the pile. Every good engagement needs a kiss.</p><p>She swear the sun shines just a little brighter.</p><hr/><p>Somewhere, deep in the ether, a voice shouts, <em>"YES!"</em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>